


Teachers say they care...

by JeS3004



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeS3004/pseuds/JeS3004
Summary: Just a poem I wrote when I was mad at a teacher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Teachers say they care...

Teachers say they care when they don’t

Teachers say they care  
But do they when they knowingly let bullying happen in their class and do nothing about it  
Teachers say they care  
And yet they deliberately call out mistakes of students they don’t like setting them up for teasing

Teachers say they care when they don’t

Teachers say to come/talk to them for help  
And then they make us feel so small that our problems are no longer worthy of your help  
Teachers say to come/talk to them for help  
But how do we talk to you when by doing so our problems would not get better rather they would get worse  
Teachers say to come/talk to them for help  
But talking about it will make us weak

Teachers say they care when they don’t

Teachers say be yourself  
And what if by doing so you hurt everyone around you  
Teachers say be yourself  
But it is so much easier to change who you are to be the way people want you to be than it is to change society to see who you really are  
Teachers say be yourself  
And how can we do that if we hate ourselves

People say they care but they don’t

Society says just lighten up  
But how do we lighten up if it feels like by doing so someone might die  
Society says just be happy  
And what is happiness  
Society says just be “happy”  
But how can we be “happy” when it feels like our world is crashing down around us  
Society says just don’t cut yourself  
And what if cutting is the only way to release the evil that you feel crawling under your skin  
Society says why do you want to die you have so much to live for  
But what you don’t get is that most of us don’t want to die we just want the pain to stop

People say they care but they don’t


End file.
